


Fries And Chicken

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [23]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Food, Ghost Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Ghosts can eat in this universe, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Crypto shouldn’t have asked for a birthday surprise.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 7





	Fries And Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this fic at 11:57 pm, so it’s not technically late. Happy birthday to Johnny Young, the voice of Crypto.
> 
> Enjoy! (Oh, and it’s based on this: https://twitter.com/johnnyyoung115/status/1349940482202193920?s=21)

Crypto materialized to find Mirage’s room empty. Wraith was sitting in a chair, her feet propped up on his desk.

“Morning, Wraith. Where’s Mirage?”

“He’ll be back in a minute.” She stood up and flashed him a smile. “Happy birthday.”

“Really?” Crypto shook his head. “I’m dead. There’s no point.”

“And yet you’re letting Mirage make you something.” Wraith’s eyes twinkled mischievously. As if on cue, Mirage waltzed in with a covered plate.

“Crypto… to celebrate your date of birth, I made you something.” He dropped the dramatic tone and pointed to the chair with a flourish. “Now, sit down.”

“Fine.” Crypto sat down, mildly intrigued. Mirage slid the plate in front of him, nearly knocking everything over in the process. Wraith stifled a chuckle. The hacker looked up.

“Well? Uncover it.”

Crypto didn’t even attempt to hide the confusion on his face. Sitting in front of his was an (admittingly nicely cooked) meal of French fries and chicken wings. Mirage grinned brightly.

“Well? What do you think?”

“I’m not sure what to make of this.” He tentatively picked a wing up.

“Ghosts can’t get fat. Live a little.” The pun was so unintentional and so bad Wraith winced. Crypto blinked.

“Fine. But if I die again, I’m murdering you.” He took a bite of chicken.

Mirage and Wraith watched with bated breath. The confusion on Crypto’s face changed; he was admittingly impressed.

“Is this one of your mom’s recipes?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Clearly, you inherited her skills.” Crypto started to take another bite, then froze. Mirage looked stunned. “What?”

“You actually like it?”

“Yes, you idiot.” And then, despite being a ghost, Crypto polished off the whole meal. Mirage waited until Wraith left to kiss him.


End file.
